In general, a display apparatus is provided with a display module on which an image is display, and types of the display apparatus include a television and a monitor.
The recent development of the display apparatus is progressing in such a way that a display module having maintained a flat surface state during a general use is deformed to be in a curved surface state to provide a three-dimensional effect even through a two-dimensional image.